


Life Drawing

by Peculeah



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculeah/pseuds/Peculeah
Summary: Katya starts going to a life drawing class and gets more out of it than she expected.‘Good evening class.’ Raja strolled in with as much purpose as always, today dressed in a purple jumpsuit with her hair wrapped in a pattered headscarf and hooped earrings so large they rested on her tanned shoulders. ‘We have a new model for you today, and this is her first time modelling for a life drawing class!’ She grinned in a way that was both welcoming and slightly terrifying before opening the door and welcoming the model in.





	Life Drawing

Life drawing was so much fun, and Katya had jumped at the opportunity a few months ago when her friend Ginger had asked her to come along to a class with her in the hopes of seeing a sexy male model’s junk open for scrutiny. Of course Katya wasn’t particularly bothered about seeing penises, particularly when her preference would be for something more… feminine, but she had always adored sketching and drawing and her work had meant that it was something she no longer partook in.

The first class was led by a tall, willowy woman who went by the name of Raja and had her portraits displayed across the walls of the classroom. Katya noticed aspects of the woman herself in her drawings; strong lines, bright colours with intense expressions. It didn’t take long for Katya to feel at home surrounded by art.

Unluckily for Ginger the model they had that day was a slim woman with dark hair and the tiniest waist Katya had ever seen. This woman was clearly not at all uncomfortable with nudity as she wasn’t even in a robe as she entered the room, stated to the class ‘You’re welcome,’ before sitting spread eagled on the wooden chair in the middle of the room proudly displaying her vagina to the world. The strangled, uncomfortable noise from Ginger’s throat was probably the funniest thing she’d heard all week.

They started with a few quick 10 minute sketches to get comfortable with the materials and the lines of the pose before spending more time on more detailed sketches. Katya used charcoal to form dark, purposeful lines that followed the models sharp edges and penetrating gaze, lost in her work to the point where she hadn’t even noticed Raja call time until the model lifted herself from the chair, refused the robe from Raja’s hands and strutted completely nude out of the door.

“I’m sorry for dragging you to that, probably the most uncomfortable hour of my life.” Ginger had apologised as soon as they’d left. Katya wheezed out a laugh and promised her friend that next time she’d go on her own.

That’s how she got here, alone in front of her easel with her pencil and charcoal behind each of her ears respectively.

‘Good evening class.’ Raja strolled in with as much purpose as always, today dressed in a purple jumpsuit with her hair wrapped in a pattered headscarf and hooped earrings so large they rested on her tanned shoulders. ‘We have a new model for you today, and this is her first time modelling for a life drawing class!’ She grinned in a way that was both welcoming and slightly terrifying before opening the door and welcoming the model in.

The first thing that Katya noticed when the model walked into the room was her hair. It was quite frankly enormous and added inches to her already impressive height. A close second was how stunning this woman was; even wrapped in a thick, white robe Katya could see the silhouette of a woman with curves. More than that she had a face Katya had never seen anything like, with soft round cheeks carved into with bronzer and piercing brown eyes accentuated with thick black eyeliner and long false lashes. She also had the fullest, softest looking lips Katya had ever laid eyes on.

The model looked a little uncomfortable, smiling weakly around the room at the 8 strangers who were about to see her completely naked before untying her robe and handing it over to Raja.

At this point most of the people in the room were setting up their stuff; making a few preliminary marks on their page with various mediums while the model found a comfortable position on the chair. Katya, on the other hand, couldn’t pull her eyes away from the goddess she had been presented with. As the model sat down her pale thighs spilled over the edge of the chair while she delicately tucked one delicate foot behind the other. Her stomach was soft below a small waist that the model covered with her arms, a defensive position that at the same time pushed her full breasts together to create a deep cleavage that Katya wanted to push her face into.

She shifted a little bit in her chair as Raja instructed them all to start sketching, and Katya had to pull her eyes away from the embarrassed, flushed skin that was creeping down the models neck towards her breasts and pull her pencil from behind her ear.

While the woman was distractingly pretty, Katya was here to draw not to perve over this poor woman who was being paid to model for them, so she focused her energy into her pencil, sketching out the outline of the woman’s body, starting from her head and then following the curves down to her crossed feet. She furrowed her brow at her work, even as a rough sketch her drawing was doing nothing for the model’s beauty and she quickly ripped the page from her sketchbook to start over. The noise made the model jump slightly, turning her head to face Katya and causing the artist to flush bright red in embarrassment.

‘Ugh, can you turn your head back please?’ One of the other artists piped up, quite bitchily, and the model immediately tried to move back to where she was before, which was of course impossible, but the poor woman looked mortified and it stimulated some form of fight response in Katya so strongly that she had to physically stop herself from punching the speaker.

‘As artists, we learn to adapt. Don’t worry Trixie.’ Raja smiled warmly at the model and Trixie shot a grateful look back in response.

Trixie.

Katya reached up to pull the charcoal from behind her other ear, staining a strand of her blonde bob in the process, and with a renewed energy started her next attempt.

Rather than making small, sketch lines with her pencil Katya started filling in larger blocks of black with her charcoal, smudging her lines to soften them and create the curves of Trixie’s body. This seemed to be working much better for complimenting Trixie, the proportions started to make sense on the page as Katya darkened the space between Trixie’s thighs and around her hips and she was able to get a striking highlight across her collarbones and the tops of her breasts.

Face details were always hard when working with a subject at this distance, but Katya did her best to mimic the unusual but stunning make up Trixie had used to decorate her face, and couldn’t help but notice that the model would keep catching her eye while Katya scrutinised her face. She wiped the back of her hand across her forehead to push her bangs out of her eyes and was surprised to hear Trixie chuckle and turn her eyes downwards to stop herself from laughing. Having absolutely no idea what was so funny, Katya continued her drawing, getting lost in the lines of Trixie’s body.

‘Okay everyone, that’s all the time we have with our lovely model here today, you can put this back on now if you want.’ Raja laughed at the speed Trixie grabbed hold of the robe and tied it around herself and Katya couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed.

Some people started to pack their stuff away while others were comparing work or trying to collar Raja into giving them critiques. Katya sat at her station and watched as Trixie stood with Raja and saw one of the drawings of herself, the look on her face showed exactly what she thought of the other artists drawing, and it wasn’t pretty. She stifled a laugh as Raja tried to come up with some form of constructive criticism before catching Trixie’s traumatised eyes. Once again, when Trixie caught sight of Katya she started to giggle again and to be honest Katya was starting to take it personally. She lifted her hands up to her face to brush her hair away and Trixie burst into laughter, causing Katya’s face to start burning.

She was about to shout something across the classroom until Trixie shuffled her way over, holding her robe together against her stomach and grinning to herself.

‘I’m sorry for laughing but you literally have charcoal all over your face, you keep rubbing it in!’ She took one of Katya’s hands into her own and turned it over, showing the artist the black marks all over her hands. ‘It matches your eyeshadow though to be fair.’

‘Yeah I basically use the same technique, this is just acrylic.’ She grinned a wide, red lipped grin and pointed to her lipstick, eliciting another chuckle from Trixie. Wow that was a sound she could listen to all day. ‘How was your first day as a life model? You seemed like a natural.’

‘Shut up I was awful. And terrified. My friend Kim thought it would be a good thing for my self-esteem which was a dumb idea so sorry you had to stare at my wobbly bits for an hour.’ She secured her robe a little tighter around herself and laughed self-consciously.

Katya’s mouth moved faster than her mouth; ‘I like your wobbly bits.’ As soon as the words were out of her mouth her cheeks turned a matching shade to her lips, and Trixie’s flushed face wasn’t much better.

‘Um, thanks? I think,’ Trixie fluttered her eyelids prettily as she looked down at her hands. ‘Could I see your drawings of me?’

‘Go ahead,’ Katya gestured towards her still open sketchbook and tried not to be too critical of her own work as Trixie turned to examine it. ‘It’s just a sketch; I could do much better with more time.’

‘It’s gorgeous. You’re very talented!’

‘I had a pretty gorgeous model to be fair.’ She’d already embarrassed herself this much by now, might as well go all the way. ‘I’d love to draw you again sometime.’

‘That seems like an excuse to get me naked again.’

‘That too.’ Katya grinned widely and to her pleasant surprise, Trixie grinned back.

‘Sounds good to me.’


End file.
